1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oyster splitting device for use in connection with opening bivalves. The oyster splitting device has particular utility in connection with splitting open oysters and clams.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Oyster splitting devices are desirable for splitting open oysters and clams. Many people enjoy shell fishing and eating oysters and clams. However, the traditional method of opening bivalves consists of prying the shells apart with an oyster knife. Unfortunately, it is easy for the knife to slip and injure the user. Tools for holding bivalves and opening them are known, but none of these devices is spring-loaded, resulting in the user having to exert significant effort. Spring-loaded clamps are known, but they lack implements to open mollusks.
The use of bivalve openers is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,078 to Cromwell discloses a bivalve opener. However, the Cromwell '078 patent does not have a bar clamp, and has further drawbacks of lacking a spring-loaded trigger.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,228 to Thibault discloses a clamp for holding oysters and like mollusc while being pried opened that safely opens oysters and other mollusks. However, the Thibault '228 patent does not have a spike, and additionally does not have a bar clamp.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,609,565 to Mostowicz discloses a device for splitting clams that splits clams. However, the Mostowicz '565 patent does not have a bar clamp, and does not have a spring-loaded trigger.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,546 to Ruiz discloses an oyster splitter that splits the shells of oysters and clams. However, the Ruiz '546 patent does not have a bar clamp, and also does not have a spring-loaded trigger.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,929,253 to Marks discloses a quick action bar clamp with improved stiffness and release button that binds a bar using wedges. However, the Marks '253 patent does not have a spike, and further lacks a safety cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,155 to Goul discloses a fast clamp that achieves faster operation through the entire clamping cycle. However, the Goul '155 patent does not have a spike, and has the additional deficiency of lacking a safety cover.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. D320,919 to Sorensen discloses a quick action bar clamp that is an ornamental design for a quick action bar clamp. However, the Sorensen '919 patent does not have a spike, and also does not have a safety cover.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,168 to Drake discloses a bar clamp for single-hand operation that is an improved bar clamp. However, the Drake '168 patent does not have a spike, and further lacks a safety cover.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,137 to Sorenson et al. discloses a method of operating a quick-action bar clamp that temporarily clamps together two articles. However, the Sorenson et al. '137 patent does not have a spike, and has the additional deficiency of lacking a safety cover.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an oyster splitting device that allows splitting open oysters and clams.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved oyster splitting device that can be used for splitting open oysters and clams. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the oyster splitting device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of splitting open oysters and clams.